


10 Steps to Slowly Falling For The Ahou

by gimmekensei



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Slow Build, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: Sanosuke isn't your ordinary omega and Saitou isn't your typical Alpha. Though deep down they both reluctantly respect each other's abilities, they both in one way or the other find themselves being pulled together by an invisible red string.
Relationships: Himura Kenshin/Sagara Sanosuke, Sagara Sanosuke/Saitou Hajime
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	10 Steps to Slowly Falling For The Ahou

_ Sanosuke was an omega…..actually an omega. _   
  
Covering his eyes with his hands, Saitou ignored the sounds of police officers talking behind his office door. Though Chou was a bit of a handful like a certain rooster, the swordsman was at least good at keeping others at bay from entering his office. After all the battles that had ravished Japan, few omegas were left breathing. Nowadays, many Alphas depend on betas to continue the population going. So to discover that Sanosuke, a male, which was the rarest type of omega, was truly not an alpha...had managed to startle the normally stoic wolf.    
  
Saitou wasn’t judging Sanosuke and rather the kid’s behavior of always trying to prove others wrong and become stronger made sense. Everything made sense now. When Kenshin had noticed that the cop had figured it out, he had avoided using “this one,” and rather spoke using “I” when he informed Saitou that doing anything out of line with that information would cost him an arm and a leg.    
  
Lighting a cigarette, Saitou’s thoughts wandered once more. So what if Sanosuke was an omega...it wasn’t like the ahou was his problem…right?    



End file.
